<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny for Corny by killerbear54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110270">Horny for Corny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbear54/pseuds/killerbear54'>killerbear54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corn - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbear54/pseuds/killerbear54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Corn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny for Corny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron Hotchner has had a long day. He was tired and just ready to get home. He walked in his apartment and while he was tired, he was also horny. He knew what he had to do. He had to stick his corn daddy cob up his ass for pleasure. It was the only thing that would satisfy his needs. The feel of the sweet, sweet corn against the inside of his ass. </p><p>Once he walked inside he did what he needed to do. Aaron grabbed the cob, and stuck a stick in it, and got naked. He threw his pants in the trash because why the fuck not. He stuck the corn up his ass, holding it by the stick he had stuck in it. </p><p>While he was in the middle of pleasure time, the stick that was keeping the corn from getting stuck in his asshole broke. He had a corn on the cob stuck in his ass. He needed to get it out. There was no way he could go to sleep like this. He was so turned on. He was struggling to keep his cool and not stick more corn up his ass. Fuck it. He went to to kitchen and grabbed more corn to stick up his ass. </p><p>After pleasuring himself more, he realized how utterly and royally screwed he was, becuase he had a literal corn on the cob stuck up his ass. Poor corn daddy cob. He may cause an infection and have to get thrown away. </p><p>He had to sleep before work tomorrow. He was so turned on by the corn though. He decided to watch some porn corn before bed. He drifted off to the sound of corn sex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>